wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost Christmas Day!
"Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost at Christmas Day" is a song from Santa's Rockin'!. Musicians * Lead Vocals - Greg Page, Barry Williams * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Sam Moran, Mark Punch * Additional Vocals - Paul Paddick * Bass - ? * Guitar - ? * Piano - Steve Blau * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion - Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics and Transcript Greg: Hey everybody, this is our friend, Barry Williams. Barry: Hi, everybody. Greg: Hi, Barry. Hey you know what, Barry? Christmas Eve is such a special night. It's really exciting and sometimes it's really hard to get to sleep. Wags: (barking off-screen) Barry: It is hard to get to sleep, especially now. Can you hear that barking going on out there? Wags: (barking off-screen) Greg: Oh yeah, do you know what? That sounds like Wags the Dog. If Wags is barking like that, I don't think anybody's gonna be able to get to sleep. Wags: (barking off-screen) Jeff: (arrives) Even I can't get to sleep. Wags: (barking off-screen) Greg: Yeah. Anthony: (arrives) Hi, Greg. Greg: Hi. Anthony: Hang on a second. You're Barry, you're Greg. Greg: Ah, right. Wags: (barking off-screen) Anthony: Hey guys, we've got a problem. What are we gonna do? Wags is barking, Murray, Barry, Greg, Jeff, what do we do? Murray: I know! Let's ask Wags to stop barking. Wiggles and Barry: Wags, stop your barking! Wags: (barking) All: (singing) Wags, stop your barking Barry: Everyone's asleep Anthony: Aw come on, Wags. Please stop your barking All: Wags, stop your barking Greg: It's late on Christmas Eve Murray: Come on, Wags. Barry: Santa's on his way, he's oh so near Greg: But if everyone's awake, he can't stop hear Wags: Ruff! All: Wags, stop your barking Wags: Ruff, ruff! Barry: It's late on Christmas Eve Anthony: Wags, it's Christmas Eve. What are you barking for? Wags: Ruff! Greg: Santa's in his big bright sleigh Wags: (howling) Barry: Delivering the presents on Christmas Day Wags: Ruff, ruff! Greg: But Wags is barking, nobody sleeps Wags: Ruff! Barry: And Santa's got a schedule to keep All: Wags, stop your barking Wags: Ruff, ruff! Greg: Everyone's asleep Murray: We can't get to sleep, Wags. All: Wags, stop your barking Wags: A-roo! Barry: It's late on Christmas Eve Greg: Santa's on his way, he's nearly here Barry: If everyone's awake, he can't stop here All: Wags, stop your barking Greg: It's late on Christmas Eve Anthony: Hang on a second, everybody. Ooh! All: But look there's fog Santa: Ho, ho, I can't see! All: It's hard to see Santa: Oh dear! All: Santa Claus is lost Santa: Ho ho! All: But he can hear the barking in the distance Wags: Ruff, ruff! All: Wags, keep on barking Barry: Santa's lost his way Wags: (barking) Santa: Wags, is that you? All: Wags, keep on barking Greg: It's almost Christmas Day Wags: (barking) Santa: Ho, ho! I can hear you, Wags. Barry: Thanks to Wags on his find Greg: Santa's presents will arrive on time Anthony: You've saved Christmas, Wags! All: Wags, keep on barking Greg: Now it's all okay Wags: (barking) Murray: Good on you, Wags! Santa: Ho, ho, ho! Thank you, Wags. All: Wags, keep on barking Barry: Santa's found his way Murray: Good one, Wags. Wags: (barking) Anthony: Thanks very much, Wags. You've saved Christmas again. Wags: Ruff! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! songs Category:Christmas songs Category:2004 songs Category:2004 Category:Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Music Category:End Credit Songs